shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fumu Fumu no Mi
The Fumu Fumu no Mi (粟粟の実) is a Logia type Devil Fruit, allowing the user to become, manipulate and produce Foam, making the user a Foam Human (泡人間, Foumu ''Ningen''). Fumu (泡) is Japanese for “Faom”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Foam-Foam Fruit and it was eaten by Felicity Nomine. Strengths The fruit's major strength like other Logia types is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. For Felicity, she is able to become Foam, so as such she is very slippery. Attacks and mostly everything that passes through her will become clean. She also doesn't seem to need to worry about any physically attacks it passes right through. Also being able to turn into foam, her body is much lighter than the normal man, allowing to have faster movements. Felicity had found a way of sneaking into the tiniest of caps and cracks. She is able to slip under door cracks and many other places, also the major strength of the fruit is that Felicity makes his environment slippery to the point that his opponents can fall and lose their weapons. Weakness The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Also, if hit by water while transformed into foam, the body will act as the element, going along with the water and becoming harder for it to get back together. Usage Felicity had demonstrated the main usages of this fruit in battle and whenever she is facing opponents. She uses the foam to go all around the area making everything slipper, which gains her the edge in battle. She has shown to use the fruit for sneaking into places as well, while turning herself into foam and slipping through the cracks and gaps of places. She also has shown to try through drain systems and other such things, to make his way around without being noticed. She had come up with a clever way to also make himself face, she had shown to have foam on his feet and just like ice skating he can literally skate on the foam to make himself faster. Felicity also boasts that she is nearly untouchable, due to the fact that she is foam everything tangible can pass through her body. The pirate also boasted that she is able to make his environment around her foamy and slippery. So she can create massive amounts of foam to cover a whole city if she wished. The named techniques that are used by Nomine that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Fumu' (粟, Literally Meaning "Foam") is the basic technique in which is able to become, manipulate and produce Foam. This can range from turning herself into foam or even producing such more foam that she is able to cover a whole city. *'Fumu Kuron' (粟クローン, Literally Meaning "Foam Clone") Nomine has trained to gain herself a full mastery of the fruit, she is able to create clones of herself with the foam. That take on the shape and for of his body, however they don't seem to speak. *'Fumu Suketo' (粟スケート, Literally Meaning "Foam Skates") This technique Felicity uses to make herself faster, by putting foam on the heels and buttom of her boots. She is able to be like an ice skater, as she moves along her path she does leave behind a trail of foam so often she can be followed or if one can slip on it. This technique has said to been close to how Daz Bones's Supa Supa no Mi does, whenever he turns his feet into blades and skates on it. *'Fumu Mofu' (粟毛布, Literally Meaning "Foam Blanket") Nomine will release a massive amount of foam into an area and as it covers the area. She will be able to hide among the foam and attack his opponent from anywhere he pleases. *'Fumu Ochi'(粟毛落ち, Literally Meaning "Foam Slip") Felicity will focus a lot of foam around onto the ground and as the opponent runs through the foam they will slip and slide around. It almost seems to impossible to get back up, since how slippery the opponent will become. *'Fumu Nami' (粟毛波, Literally Meaning "Foam Wave") Felicity will sent a large amount of foam at her opponents, that is in the shape of a wave. As the wave blows through the area it will wash over everything and match it slippery for the opponent. If they opponent if washed up in the foam as well, they will be washed away with the wave. Often Nomine is seen riding on one of these waves as well. *'Fumu Tsunami '(粟毛津波, Literally Meaning "Foam Titlewave") A stronger form of Fumu Nami, this is Felicity's strongest and powerful technique at his use. She will produce larges amount of foam and it begins to go together it will begin to form a giant tsunami wave. She will either be part of the wave or she will be seen riding the top of the wave. As it washes out all of his opponents and the surround area. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Rfldsza